


Silk

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Jonsa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Married Jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Happy fourth wedding anniversary,” she whispered, reaching down to kiss his lips.“Mmm, silk?” he asked. She leaned back with a smile.Day 7 of 31 Days of Jonsa: Anniversary





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Riahchan! Thanks for being such an awesome part of the fandom. I love your comments, they always make me smile :)  
> Sorry, I had no imagination for a title. It was between silk and happy anniversary lmao

He gave a soft moan of annoyance as he slowly rose from the depths of sleep. He burrowed his head deeper in the pillow in protest, another protesting sound escaping his lips as the sounds continued to prevent him from falling back into a blissful slumber.

He cracked an eye open, looking over to where Sansa was by the wardrobe and well, fuck, part of him was definitely awake now!

She was standing in front of the mirror of her wardrobe, dressed only in emerald green underwear. From where he lay, the material looked soft and thin, like silk. She caught his eye in the mirror, grinning as he turned around.

“Morning,” she purred, sauntering over to the bed. Jon liked his lips as he rolled onto his back, grunting a unintelligible reply as she climbed up and straddled him.

He reached up, fingers brushing against the smooth material. He was right, it was silk. And the colour was nice against her pale skin. He moaned softly as she shifted in his lap, her clothed sex brushing against his rapidly hardening cock.

“Happy fourth wedding anniversary,” she whispered, reaching down to kiss his lips.

“Mmm, silk?” he asked. She leaned back with a smile.

“You’re a smart one,” she teased, trailing her fingers down his chest, her touch lingering in the course hairs that led down his stomach to his cock. “I admit, last year was probably the best one though.”

Ah yes, Jon though, grinning at the memory. The third year of marriage was signified with leather, a fact that Theon had joked about constantly, sending winks Jon’s way and nudging his arm whenever the topic was mentioned. Robb always seemed very interested in what was on the television at such times.

He had bought Sansa a new black handbag and had been ready to gift her it in the morning. Except, she had totally outplayed him as she came out of their en suite bathroom the next morning, dressed in a black dominatrix suit.

Jon hadn’t really thought he would be one for the whole masochist or submissive and dominant play type. But that was before Sansa had tied him to the bed and spanked his arse with a leather paddle until he came like a teenage virgin all over the covers.

“Yeah,” he replied, clearing his throat. “That was definitely memorable,” he said, running his fingers up her side and cupping her clothed breast. “This is nice too though.”

“I’m sure you’d like it better off,” she teased.

“Shame really, they’re pretty,” he commented even as he reached around to unclasp her bra.

“I’ll wear them again for you,” she promised, helping him tug the straps down her arms. She leaned down, bracing her hands on either side of his head. “I can wear them all day if you want.”

“You’ll be the death of me,” he groaned as he slid his hands across her back and ribs before gently cupping her breasts.

She hummed in approval as he squeezed them and rubbed her nipples into hardened peaks. Her hips automatically rutted against him, his cock prodding against the silk that separated them. He pushed himself up, his right-hand snaking back around her back to keep her in place as he closed his lips around her right nipple.

She keened, her hands burying themselves in his hair to push him closer to her as he sucked at the bud. His fingers rolled her other nipple, tugging softly in the way that always made her arch her back and sigh breathlessly.

He pulled away, blowing on the peak. Sansa whimpered, her nose nudging at his temple before he ducked his head, kissing across her chest until he reached the other nipple to give it the same attentions.

She gave a satisfied whine in her chest at the sensation, allowing him to play with her breasts for a moment longer before she shifted. Jon growled slightly as she moved off of him a little but as she pushed her underwear down, it was replaced with a pleased purr in his chest.

“Come here,” he commanded softly, reaching for her hips to guide her up.

She flushed, biting her lip as she realised what he was trying to do. They had done such things before, much to Jon’s delight, but he found the fact she was still so shy ridiculously endearing. He settled back on the pillows, grasping her hips while she grasped the headboard.

He groaned at the scent of her, his hands stroking her sides in reassurance when she shivered. He let one hand reach around, parting her folds and she whimpered in anticipation before he leaned in and swiped his tongue along the length of her.

She choked out a moan, her fingers gripping the headboard tight as he repeated the motion a couple of times. He smiled against her, feeling her growing wetter as he continued. He flicked her tongue against her clit, her back arching in response.

He had eaten Sansa out more times than he could ever remember. The first time they had had sex, he had spent most of the night with his head between her thighs until she had to literally beg for his cock instead. Jon still thought he could have happily spent the whole night eating her out but he never could deny Sansa what she wanted.

She ground her hips against him, her breath hitching every few seconds and Jon groaned as a rush of wetness hit his tongue, dripping into his beard. His hands reached around to cup her arse, fyingers digging into the flesh to pull her closer, to hold her against his relentless tongue.

“Urgh, oh, oh, oh Jon!” she whimpered, head bowing to rest against her arm as she succumbed to her body’s movements, grinding against him in harder and faster circles as she approached her end, the headboard rattling with the force of her movements as she used it to steady herself as she moved.

Jon moaned against her as he felt her muscles tense, his eyes flickering up to watch her eyes flutter shut and her lips part with a long, desperate groan. He continued to lick softly at her skin, gathering the wetness until she gently pushed away from him.

She grinned as she shuffled backwards on her knees until she was settled above his cock. She positioned herself above him, giggling when his hands flew to her hips and a curse escaping him as she descended on him.

His fingers relaxed a little, his palm stroking the indents he had made on her skin as she started to gently rock her hips against him. His hand glided up her chest, cupping her breast and squeezing along with her movements.

He loved Sansa on top, almost as much as he loved eating her out. He could watch her fall apart when she was on top, could reach for her breasts or down to stroke her clit. He remembered how self-conscious she had been the first time he had asked her to ride him. She had been scared of doing it wrong, of how she would look.

But now, as she started to rock harder against him, her hands bracing his chest for purchase, she wasn’t embarrassed at all. She was embracing her pleasure as she moved instinctively against him.

He let his hand release her breast, stroking back down her chest and stomach until his knuckles brushed against her curls. She nodded breathlessly as he dipped his fingers down, pressing his first two fingertips against her clit.

She cried out, her rhythm faltering for a split second before she composed herself again. She was making those little gasps again, making Jon squeeze his eyes shut as he tried not to finish before her. He pressed in harder circles, groaning when she started to call out his name repeatedly and the way she started to tighten around him.

“Come on sweetheart,” he mumbled, his spare hand pushing against her ass to coax her into faster movements. She whimpered, her head bowing upon her chest as she let out three long, fervent moans before she tensed, her back arching taut and her fingers digging into his chest.

Jon groaned, feeling her walls tightening around his cock and pulling his own release from him. She collapsed forward on his chest with desperate pants, his hand moving from her bottom up to cup her head as he pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her hair.

“Happy anniversary indeed,” he joked, his fingers stroking through her hair absently. “Can’t wait to see what I get next year!”

“It will be me getting something,” she mumbled and he felt her grin against his neck. “Year five is wood.”

“Seems we celebrated it a little early then,” he teased, laughing when she slapped his chest in response.


End file.
